Disclosed in the state of the art are known roadway devices, such as access manholes for accessing telecommunications installations or facilities, consisting of a frame and two triangular covers.
In a first case, the covers are not connected, but are accommodated individually in the frame and must be individually placed in the open position in order to allow an operator to access the underground installations and facilities covered by the access manhole. This requires the manipulation of two covers.
In a second case, the two covers are connected to one another by linking means that are very “lax”, such as two cotter pins, which leave ample clearance for play between the two covers. These linking means require two gripping wrenches and two operators in order to open or close the access manhole. Moreover, these linking means give rise to difficulties in lifting and the risk of the covers getting lodged or stuck in the frame.
There are also quadrilateral-shaped covers. In the closed configuration of the access manhole and due to the fact that these covers have four support points, they could rattle in the frame when there are vehicles travelling over the cover, which would generate noise.